College of Engineering
Through pioneering research accomplishments, strong undergraduate and graduate programs, and innovative initiatives such as Super''NOVA - which offers integrated B.S./Ph.D. study in highly interdisciplinary fields - the College of Engineering has established itself as a recognized leader in engineering education. The College of Engineering was ranked #1 in ''U.S.News & World Report's 2003 list of the best undergraduate enginnering programs in the nation. In addition, Drexel's undergraduate engineering program is the nation's largest among private universities. The Drexel Engineering Curriculum (tDEC) offers a hands-on approach based on how engineers work together in professional settings. By itnegrating engineering, basic sciences, and liberal studies, the curriculum equips graduates with the skills and knowledge they need to become leaders in their fields of study and professions. The Drexel Engineering Curriculum is designed to give students: *A thorough understanding of scientific, mathematical, and engineering fundamentals within an engineering framework and the ability to apply these areas of knowledge creatively to a wide variety of engineering problems. *A hands-on design focus beginning in the freshman year. *A team-based approach to problem solving *Expertise in experimental methods *Strong communication skills *The ability to think in terms of the social, ethical, and political impact of an engineer's work *Familiatiry with basic business practices and principles. Curriculum Organization The first two years of the curriculum offer an integrated network of innovative courses in mathematics, science, humanities, and engineering. All students take the same cour courses, in which they are introduced to engineering through team projects that deal with open-ended problems. Students also learn to use the modern tools of engineering, both on the computer and in the laboratory. During the second year, students are introduced to the majors of their choice through two department-specific courses referred to as "professional" courses. In the third and fourth years, a liberal studies component is aded along with several interdisciplinary courses. In the final year, students complete the Senior Design Project an choose electives to meet their career and/or graduate school needs. A variety of engineering and non-engineering courses are available, including classes in business, international affairs, economics, foreign languages, pre-law, or pre-medicine. Majors Included The College of Engineering offers the following majors, all leading to the bacholor of science degree: *Engineering (for Still-Deciding Students) *Appropriate Technology *Architectural Engineering *Biomedical Engineering *Chemical Engineering *Civil Engineering *Computer Engineering *Computer Science *Electrical Engineering *Environmental Engineering *Materials Engineering *Mechanical Engineering *Software Engineering Facilities From the start of their freshmen year, students learn to use the equipment they are likely to need in their careers, such as oscilloscopes, signal generators, amplifiers, and power supplies. These skills make students more useful as co-op employees and give them a competitive advantage in their engineering careers. Two new 15-station laboratories equipped with Hewlett-Packard computers, software, and test and measurement instuments now add to the value of a Drexel engineering degree. In winter 2005, the College of Engineeirng unveiled its newest building, the Edmund D. Bossone Research Enterprise Center. This $35 million, 150,000-square-foot complex will provide students and faculty with state-of-the-art facilities in key research areas such as nanotechnology, telecommunications, and information networking, and tissue engineering. Designed by the architechtural firm of I.M. Pei - the architect famous for the Louvre's glass pyramids - the center is named after Drexel alumnus Edmund Bossone '53 and his wife Kathleen, who have generously funded the building.